


'It's the thought that counts'

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, because I refuse to believe anything other than Bill is a soft loveable dumbass deep down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Bill gives you a gift, but where did it come from?





	'It's the thought that counts'

A shadow was cast over the pages of your book as Bill stood in front of you. Clearing his throat to get your attention, you rushed to finish reading the page you were on before looking up to meet his gaze.

“Mr. Williamson. What can I do for you?” you smiled sweetly, hiding your annoyance that he had intruded on your peace and quiet. 

“I just saw this...and...er...” he paused, rubbing his arm while his face turned crimson “I just thought you'd like it” he spat out, quickly placing something on the top of your open page. You looked down to see a stunning silver necklace, adorned with a ruby pendant.

“Oh my gosh, Bill, it's stunning” Looking up to thank him, you found yourself disappointed that he had already moved away from you, heading to the other side of camp as fast as his legs would take him. Nevertheless you undone the clasp and proudly placed the gift around your neck, tucking the pendant down your shirt as not to draw too much attention to it.

“Any chance you could help me with the laundry?” Tilly asked as she walked back over to your shared tent “Karen was meant to help, but decided to go into town for drinks instead”

“Drinks? It's only mid afternoon. But then again why am I surprised?” you commented as you moved over to the washing tub. Starting off by picking up a dirty item of clothing you leaned over the bowl of water and got to work, making idle chatter with your friend. As you vigorously scrubbed one of the men's muddy shirts you heard something splash into the dirty water.

“What was that?” Tilly asked fishing the offending item out. Clutching your chest, only to realise it was no longer there, you recognised your gift from Bill was now sitting in the palm of the hand of your friend.

“Ain't it pretty?” you gushed “It seems I have an admirer.” You reached out to take it back from her, but she quickly pulled her hand away.

“Who?” she teased with a hint of bother in her voice.

“Now that would be telling wouldn't it? Now come on & hand it back over”

“It's just that I stole a necklace, that looked exactly like this one right here, not two days ago from some stuck up woman in Saint Denis” she looked over the item “but I put it straight in the donations box.”

You both looked at each other and quickly read the other's mind. In a flash, you both stood up from your chores and chasing her you ran towards Dutch's tent. Tilly opened the ledger and showed where she had filled in the details of her haul, while you opened the tin to find money & various items inside – but no silver necklace.

“Looks like whoever's sweet on you is also a thief”

“You can talk, you just admitted that you stole it in the first place” you scowled yanking the necklace from her hands.

“That's different, that old bat deserved it” Tilly protested snatching it back “So come on, who gave it to you?”

After a moment of silence you reluctantly whispered his name. “It was Bill, but maybe he had a good reason?” you pleaded as she marched over to the campfire where he was sitting alongside Javier & John, enjoying a beer.

“Bill Williamson, you pathetic man” The other two men turned to face Tilly, wondering why she was so riled up.

“What? I-I ain't done nothing” he stuttered as she held the piece of jewellery in front of him

“You didn't steal this from the box?”

“No....I....” he clammed up, unable to defend himself.

“Everybody knows you don't steal from family” she yelled, throwing the necklace straight at him before marching back her pile of laundry,

“Well...I....didn’t steal it” he turned to look at the disappointment in your eyes “I'd paid for it....I swapped it for money – honest I did”

“Williamson you're such a dumbass” John snickered “What did you even want with it anyway?”

“I mean did you think the red jewel would bring out the colour of your eyes? Because you're sorely mistaken mi amigo” Javier ribbed him “An emerald is better suited for your complexion”

“Shut up, just shut up the pair of you” he growled rising from his seat, storming past you as he headed towards his tent. After tutting in disgust at his so-called friends, you walked over to the tent & sat next to him on his bedroll.

“Well I can't say that was one of your better thought out ideas” you told him taking hold of his hand “But, I suppose, **it’s the thought that counts** isn't it? And it was a very lovely thought indeed” You patted his hand and softly kissed his cheek before leaving to rejoin Tilly and her chores.


End file.
